In many backlight display devices, for example in liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TV), there is a demand for larger and larger displays. As the size of a display increases, the number of light sources (e.g., a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL)) used to backlight the display can also increase. Accordingly, the backlight display system can desirably comprise a light diffusing film (also referred to as a light diffusing sheet, a plate, and the like). Examples of the utility of the light diffusing film includes, but is not limited to, hiding the light and dark pattern that can be created by an array of CCFLs, hiding injection molded patterns or printing on a light guide of the display device, providing uniformity in illumination, and the like.
Accordingly, a continual need exists in the art for improved light diffusing devices, especially those light diffusing films employed in LCD TVs.